Golden Boy: The Second Coming
by GundamFighter1
Summary: G Gundam" and "King of Fighters" X-over. "What if" story about Domon trying to find a new Queen of Hearts after he failed to save Rain in the final G Gundam episode. Based on the manga "Golden Boy." Plz RNR and tell me what u think though in progress.
1. Prologue

Golden Boy - The 2nd Coming

Prologue - So Long, My Darling: The Alternative G Gundam Ending

Domon: RAIN! Answer me! Are you feeling alright?

Rain: *gasping for breath with every word she utters* Domon, my dear. Listen...to...me. My entire body has been infected with DG cells. I'm...very...sorry.

Domon: *tears rushing from his eyes* RAIN! You can't die! I love you, and I have always wanted to be with you. PLEASE, DON'T GO!!

Rain: My...sweetie. I...love...you, too, but...I have...to go. As for you, *pressed her hand to Domon's* you've got...to...move on, too. Please, forgive me.

Rain kissed Domon in the lips as she gasped for one last breathe, sealed her slant, azure eyes shut, and let her upper body fall and turn the other way as Domon held her in his arms.

Domon: NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!! CURSE THE FATE THAT HAS BEEN BROUGHT UPON ME!!!

From that final hour, Domon dug a hole in the soil next to the ruins of the Shining Gundam in the Guyana Highlands and buried his long, lost lover. Sadness filled his face as he did.

Suddenly, a group of people in hologram-like appearance appeared. It's Master Asia, Kyoji, Schwarz, and Mikino. They all reached out to Domon and said, "She's gone now. Despite of it all, ou've got to soldier on, oh brave young warrior."

Domon: [looks at the 4 ghosts gloomily] "Thank you, all, but I do know that it will take time for me to finish grieving over her." [points to Rain's grave, crying] "I also know that my journey from now will be painful, BUT DAMN IT, I WILL GET THROUGH!"

Kyoji: "We realize that, too, my dear brother."

Domon: "Thanks...Kyoji."

Mikino: "My son, don't worry. Pretty soon, Rain will be joining us. We'll take care of her in the afterlife."

Master Asia: "On the meantime, I beg of you, my young pupil. Don't ever tarnish the title bestowed upon you."

Domon: "I know, sensei."

All 4 ghosts: "We wish you luck, Domon Kasshu...King of Hearts."

Domon: "Again, thank you."

The 4 disappeared as Domon stood at the edge of a cliff.

Domon: "Fuun Saiki, I summon you!"

Fuun Saiki, once The Undefeated of the East's prized stallion, neighed as he galloped towards his new master. Domon mounted the stallion and rode through the vast, grassy plains, never to be seen again by everyone who knew him...or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Golden Boy: the 2nd Coming

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

_"Hi. My name is Domon Kasshu. Wait. FUCK THIS SHIT! I just changed that. Actually, my name is now Kazuhiro Moe (that's pronounced 'Mow-eh' for any dumbass who tries to say my new surname wrong. If you do, I'll be sure to get your ass handed to you.) Anyway, I'm 26 years old. I was the King of Hearts and leader of the so-called Shuffle Alliance, a small group of Gundam fighters [including yours truly] from certain countries destined to be protectors of the Colonies and bearers of honor and integrity. I graduated from the Armed Republican Space Military Academy ('Northern Star', as fondly referred to by the Cadet Alumni) after 3 years, earning a Bachelor's Degree in Media Communications, the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, and assignment to helicopter and hoverjet fighter flight training. But, due to burdening circumstances, I decided to enter the 13th Gundam fight with permission and trivial aid from my former Commanding Officer Major Ulube Ishikawa and my 'future' father-in-law Dr. Genjo Mikamura. I fought countless battles over and over...until I reached the top, while losing some very important people in my life: my brother Kyoji, my mom Mikino, my martial arts mentor Master Asia, and Rain Mikamura, my strawberry-cherry-peach heck of a princess who stayed behind me throughout the tournament. Thus, I resigned my commission in the Neo Japan Air Guard after the tournament, getting out with the rank of Captain and obtaining separation savings and housing pay, which, I have to admit, does not help much at all, but still invaluable. From then on, I spent my whole life wandering around the Colonies, specializing in short-lived jobs here and there, and mostly, studying the world around me."_

But, unbeknownst to our hero, everything is about to change.

Neo Japan. 6 years after the 13th Gundam Fight.

It was a sunny afternoon. The sun filled the land with a reasonably bearable heat and a moderately cold breeze followed. From the mountaineous area of the Kanto Region, a motorcycle can be heard zooming at the speed of sound through the zigzag road that layered the mountains.

The man operating the 2-wheeled speed monster was none other than Domon Kasshu, or rather his new name, Kazuhiro Moe. He sported a pair of blue jeans, a tan shirt, a pair of golden-lined aviator sunglasses, his good old red headband, and a green flight jacket with brown furry collars and a row of patches including an aviator tag on his left chest and on the right side of his jacket, a "Skull-and-Crossbones" jet squadron patch, a super-deformed God Gundam patch, a Kamikaze flag patch, and that of the King of Hearts, the title that he used to have as a Gundam fighter. He also had his hair cut short and had gained muscle weight from more martial arts training and regular workouts that he would do at a local gym on the weekends.

The 26-year-old Gundam fighter/military officer-turned-freelancer sped through the curvy mountain roads at 40 miles per hour, wind brushing his cheeks and hands. His mind was blank at the time, but is very hopeful of what lies ahead.


End file.
